english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Adler
Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2, 1956) is an American voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1993) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Ickis, Joe (ep50), Mississippi Smith (ep48), Monster Doctor (ep51), Poodle Owner (ep47), Traffic Cop (ep52) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Swindler#1 (ep11) *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - M.O.D.O.K., AIM Scientist (ep34) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Angry Alien (ep5), Collectimus (ep50), Proctor Servantis, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Corroder Cody (ep7) *Bratz (2006) - Mayor Chachi (ep17) *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Jammet *Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Clawed (ep104), Newt (ep106), Stalker (ep104), Thylacine (ep106), Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Channel Umptee-3 - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) - Chicken, Cow, The Red Guy, Boneless (ep14), Boneless Chicken (ep16), Bully#3 (ep47), Clown (ep11), Mr. Devlin (ep11), Tommy (ep17), Tough Kid (ep1), Warden (ep1) *Cro (1993-1994) - Mojo *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) - S.A.V.O., Chimp (ep2), Cop (ep3), Dinkwell (ep11), Frinja 3 (ep7), Gopher Dad (ep5), Kid (ep4), Record Exec (ep8), Worker 1 (ep7) *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Mr. Doodles (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Mr. Whiskers, Crocodile (ep9), Giant Venus Flytrap (ep17), Jaguar (ep9), Marmoset Waiter (ep1), Millipedes (ep8), Monkey (ep1), Monkey (ep5), Monkey (ep7), Monkey Laugh (ep4), Mouse Opossum (ep5), Mr. Whisker's Brain, Tapir#1 (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - A Villager (ep6), Cap'n Greenbeard (ep16), Dumb Beetle (ep6), Elf Ring (ep18), Evil Statue (ep18), Gormol (ep11), Malexus (ep16), Matty the Jester (ep16), Molly (ep11), Napoleon (ep6), Snake (ep7), Stu (ep7), Ted (ep7), Warrior 1 (ep11) *Disney's DuckTales - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Street Theater Teacher (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs - Ned *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Dr. Droid, Flork (ep8) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Knight (ep3), Prince Gaylord (ep3), Sword Carrier (ep3) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Mad Dog *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Commander Shaabala (ep2), Squid (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Mjomba (ep15) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *Earthworm Jim - Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Eek! The Cat - Bill, Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Mano Negra *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Family Dog (1993) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Adam DeCobray/'Cobra Commander', Buzzer (ep9), Cobra Guard (ep14), Cobra Trooper#1 (ep1), Guard#2 (ep20), Jumpmaster (ep1), Monkeywrench (ep9), Swami Vipra (ep13), Troopers (ep6) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Jack (ep12) *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show - Additional Voices *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (1997-1999) - I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy, Beaver#3 (ep30), Boy (ep1), Captain (ep1), Chicken (ep51), Cow (ep51), Ham#2 (ep47), Kid#2 (ep14), Lawyer (ep11), Little Baboon (ep15), Polar Bear Roar (ep11), Twin (ep47) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Mr. Hornsby, Da Winks *Jem - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Director (ep15), Fan#1 (ep15) *LEGO Hero Factory - Chief Drax (ep3), Corroder, Speeda Demon *Little Wizards - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Optimatus *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series - Additional Voices *Mighty Max - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Monster Tails (1990) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers - Additional Voices *My Little Pony - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Herr Brush (ep27) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Agloopus Glop (ep21), General Malaise (ep12) *Paddington Bear - Additional Voices *Pet Alien (2005) - Dinko, Flip *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pretty Piggies - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (2000-2002) - Blimp Announcer (ep16), Helicopter Reporter (ep50) *Rocko's Modern Life - Bev Bighead, Ed Bighead, Grampa (ep5), Heffer's Dad (ep12), Lady Hippo, Mr. Icck (ep3) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Mormagnon *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Chance Furlong/'T-Bone', Creeplings (ep3), Fango (ep5), Gangster (ep5), Murray, Tom (ep1) *Shuriken School - Additional Voices *Sky Commanders - Additional Voices *Sonic the Hedgehog - Snively *Space Goofs - Candy Caramella *Spicy City - Rocco (ep2), ZBig (ep3), Additional Voices *Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Junkman (ep30) *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Lubbermouth (ep42), Zombie Kid (ep42) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series - Additional Voices *The Oblongs - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Rawlings (ep19), Robber#2 (ep19) *The Real Ghostbusters - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1985-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Victor Von Doom/'Dr. Doom', Brian Braddock/Captain Britain (ep10), Bruno Horgan/Melter, Coco Von Doom, Dirk Garthwaite/The Wrecker, Phil from Marvels (ep26), Radio Announcer (ep22), Redwing-Doom (ep52), Sabretooth/Victor Creed, Super Skrull (ep11), Uberdoombot (ep23) *The Tick (1996) - Sarcastro (ep36) *The Tom and Jerry Show - Polly's Mother (ep5) *The Transformers - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Felix the Cat (eps14-21), Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Wrestlers (ep60) *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Buster Bunny *Todd MacFarlane's Spawn - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - M.O.D.O.K. (ep77) *Wander Over Yonder - Stok (ep10), Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Captain Gruber (ep6), Mojo, Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987-1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Weatherman *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Big Daddy *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Templeton, Lurvy *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Loki *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Beaver *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Albino Singer, Krongar, Mooney McMoon *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Buster Bunny *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Grammy 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) - Hamburglar, McNugget#3 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Hamburglar *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Hamburglar, McNugget#3, McSplorer *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) - Hamburglar, McNugget#3 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Hamburglar, McNugget#3, Car *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Hamburglar, McNugget#3 *Timeless Tales from Hallmark - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures - Slim *Aladdin (1992) - Gazeem *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Movie - Low Light *Khumba (2013) - Dassie Leader, Wild dog 1 *My Little Pony: The Movie - Spike, Woodland Creature *Norm of the North (2016) - Forebear *Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Waggs *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer - Popo *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Inspector *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - United Express Driver 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (1998) - Alien (ep3), Ward Zesty Relish (ep3) *G.I. Joe: Resolute - Cobra Commander, Cop, Flint, Gung-Ho, Stalker, Uncle *Gesar (2012) - Tondor *Staylongers (2000) - Chicken *The Bears Who Saved Christmas - Christopher *The Prince and the Pauper - Man In Street, Peasant, Pig Driver, Weasel#2, Weasel#3 *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Alien Dad (ep27), Alien Grandpa (ep27), Captain (ep15), Chicken (ep18), Cow (ep18), Doctor (ep38), Fisherman (ep38), Husband (ep38), King (ep44), Man (ep44), Man#3 (ep24), Mortichee (ep24), Newt (ep44), Porcupine (ep15), Soldier (ep15), Swamp (ep44), Terrified Man (ep27), The Devil (ep18), Waiter (ep24), Wimpy Alien (ep27) 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Chicken, Red Guy *A Flintstone Family Christmas - Additional Voices *Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Willard *Christmas in Tattertown - Additional Voices *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Mad Dog *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - M.O.D.O.K. *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina - Additional Voices *My Little Pony 'n Friends: Rescue from Midnight Castle - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies - Flack *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Professor Spooky *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Captain, Royal Guard#1 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Junkman *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices *The Happy Elf (2005) - Man 1, Proctor *The Little Troll Prince: A Christmas Parable - Stav *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Additional Voices *The Yum Yums: The Day Things Went Sour - Additional Voices *Yogi the Easter Bear - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: A Dog's Tale - Agent the Snake 'Movies' *Cool World (1992) - Nails *Transformers (2007) - Starscream *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Starscream *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Starscream 'TV Series' *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd - The Dogfather *Tales from the Crypt - Smokey (ep93) *Wizards of Waverly Place - Report Card (ep17) Video Games 'Video Games' *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Racing - Chicken, IR Baboon, Red Guy *ClayFighter 63⅓ - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin Activity Center - Gazeem *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - M.O.D.O.K. *Earth & Beyond - Gratis Augustus Var *Escape from Monkey Island - Jumbeaux LaFeet, Mungle *Fallout (1997) - Harold *Fallout 2 (1998) - Harold *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *MadWorld - Frank, Jude the Dude, Killseeker A *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Alternative Doctor Doom, Alternative Doombots, Doombots, Professor Doom, Sabretooth/Victor Creed, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Doombot, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Super-Skrull *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Ignus *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Dr. Spooky *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Stupid Invaders (2001) - Candy Caramella, Polok *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Buster Bunny, Zag *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Starscream *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots - Starscream *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons - Starscream *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan - Redback Russ *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Super-Skrull 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Transformers: The Ride - Starscream Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' 'Kids/Toys/Video Games' *Cartoon Network - I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (204) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. Voice Works: (1) *Years Active on this wiki: 1985-2016. Category:American Voice Actors